


Lacey Lance

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, F/F, Fem AU, Genderbending, Lingerie, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lance finds lingerie, and likes to wear and flaunt it.Shiro can only take so much before she breaks.





	Lacey Lance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shir_oh_no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/gifts).



> for the amazing shir-oh-no on tumblr

Space mall was the greatest discovery ever made, in everyone’s opinion.

To be specific, the discovery that it had a space victoria’s secret, and that Lance had found her favorite clothes to wear.

The sheer lace lingerie (black, today, because Lance had gotten a color for every day of the week) hid little, and was made ~~worse~~ better by it being Lance’s default choice to wear out of armor—and _under_ armor, on one beautifully memorable occasion.

But back to Shiro’s point, which was that Lance had a habit of wearing nothing but lingerie around the castle. She was just so casual, and Shiro—everyone, really—caught the looks Lance sent each and every one of them that she caught staring and gaping and drooling at her. And they all caught the smug looks when Lance spread out on the couch or moaned around a spoonful of food, forcing at least one person to hurriedly leave the room. Shiro herself had been subject to that several times, and each time ended with an orgasm that left her shuddering for more, more, more.

It was the black lace panties that did it in for Shiro, breaking her resolve as she shoved pressed Lance against the wall. Shiro kissed Lance harshly, intensely, lovingly, not caring who could walk around the corner and see them as she growled her desire.

“You’ve been teasing us for too long,” Shiro growled between kisses. Lance leaned into the kiss, pressing into Shiro and moaning. “You’ve wanted this for so long, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Lance gasped as Shiro began moving lower, hands pinning Lance’s arms to the wall, stopping her from undressing. “Wha–”

“Naughty girl,” Shiro chided, and Lance shivered. “You’re not taking any of this off. You’re too beautiful to let it go to waste on the floor.”

Shiro nipped at Lance’s neck, kissing and biting lower and lower, listening to each gasp and moan of Lance as she got lower and lower, closer to her destination. In one swift move, Shiro ducked between Lance’s legs, pulling them over her shoulders and lifting her up.

Grinning, Shiro nipped and bit at Lance’s thighs, closing her eyes in satisfaction as Lance threaded her hands in Shiro’s hair. This close to Lance’s pussy, Shiro could smell the almost-cocoa scented lotion that Lance adored, and could taste it with every bite and mark she left on Lance’s thighs. It tasted sweet, almost sour, and sent a thrill shooting down her spine.

“I’m going to bite you,” Shiro said, dragging her tongue along Lance’s thigh. Beneath her, Lnace shuddered in pleasure. “I’m going to mark you up so bad the next time you dress like this everyone will see and know what I’ve done.” She bit and sucked at the skin, nipping and lipping at marks until they became hickies. “I’m going to eat you until you cry. I’m going to make you come again and again until you can’t speak and the only way you’re going anywhere is in my arms. I’m going to bring you so much pleasure that you can’t remember anything else.”

“Y-yes!” Lance gasped, breathless. She bucked her hips, trying to push Shiro closer, and Shiro chuckled, nuzzling at Lance, pressing butterfly kisses to the soaked lace lingerie. “Shiro. Shiro _please_.”

“Mmm, not yet,” Shiro murmured, slowly dragging her tongue along and up the lingerie. Lance cried out, fingers digging into Shiro’s scalp. Shiro grinned as she nibbled along Lance’s inner thigh. “I want you to _scream_ yourself raw this first one.”


End file.
